Other Half
by shadowweaver666
Summary: One can not survive without the other. Yami watches over his koi Bakura as his life slips away. What happens when that other returns..one can not survive with the other? I suck at summeries...darkshipping!Rating might go up. Discontinued!
1. When one half is gone

Is this...is this another update! Omg it is! Well this fic is dedicated to Dale W. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Eh this fic isn't exactly happy..sooo sorry if i depress you on your birthday.

I do not own yugioh or the chars.

* * *

Other Half

I sigh holding the hand of my koi. He didn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve this pain. None of us do. The God's are cruel and take sick pleasure in torturing us. Why us? I don't know. I guess were just fun to 'play' with. Hearing a pain filled groan I look down and notice my koi, fidgeting in his sleep trying to escape the hurt. This wouldn't have happened if Malik would just have backed away. Done the sensible thing and let the gang leader think he had won.

The gang leader attacked Malik, almost killed him, until Bakura stepped in. He was so busy defending the deranged dark he didn't notice one of the members draw a gun. He didn't notice him raise the weapon. The click of a gun. The fire of a bullet. He didn't notice until it was too late. Until Ryou had saved his life by sacrificing himself. The light had darted in front of his dark determined to save his life. Bakura froze seeing his lights lifeless body fall to ground. He didn't want to believe it happened. Wanted it to be all a dream..a nightmare. His eyes flared with anger and revenge. Mustering up all the shadow magic he could call from the realm of shadows, he banished the gang to all eternity in suffering.

It still wasn't enough though. Not enough to save poor Ryou..or..or Bakura. He felt himself begin to weaken gradually. He kept it well hidden from me. Claimed he was just ill from the shock of his lights death. It was easy to believe..he wouldn't eat, hardly slept..

A few weeks later he couldn't keep it up anymore. It happened yesterday. Bakura had taken my hand and pulled me down onto the bed. I studied him, confused because of his strange behaviour..  
"You know I love you, right?" He stated seriously looking me in the eye. Boy did he look gaunt.

"Yes..of course I do..and I love you too.."  
"Good..im sorry."  
"Sorry for what? What are you talking about?"

He gave me a small smile. "Hug me." He instructed. So I did. "Tell me you love me..please." Frowning I did. "..kiss me.." Very confused I leaned towards him and kissed him lovingly. He broke the kiss the smile remaining on his face. A whisper escaped his lips as his eyes started to close. "..one last kiss…thank you." It was that moment I knew.

I knew he was dieing..why? I don't know. Gracefully he collapsed into my arms, fists clinging onto my shirt loosely. Using the last bit of his energy to make me hold him one more time. All he had to do was ask. Now I am sat at the side of him stroking his hair. Waiting. Waiting for death to claim my fallen angel. You see..dark can not exists without light and light can not exist without darkness. They balance each other out. Complete the soul. One can not live with half a soul. The light or darkness would consume them and destroy them..as the darkness is now doing to Bakura.

"Y..ya..yami.." Bakura groans his eyes fluttering open slightly.

"Shh koi..shh..rest..don't speak.." I bite my lip as I talk, tears threatening to overwhelm me.

"Please..please..I..I can't take this pain. I am sick of being here. Please..help me.." Bakura looked at me with pain filled eyes. In those eyes I could see him begging. It hurt me to see my once mighty, oh so proud koi reduced to this..I nod slowly and get up, leaving the room and walking into the bathroom. Clenching my jaw I search through the medicine cupboard. Reaching for Bakura's many poisons, I sigh steadily and take hold of a tablet. A large dosage of arsenic. I don't know why he keeps these. It's a mystery. But that is one of the things I love about him.

My legs take me back into the bedroom. I don't want to..I don't want to lose him. I can't..Sitting down next to him on the bed, tears fall from eyes. I can't keep them back. He looks up at me again. "Don't..please..don't cry..I love you..Just.." I put a finger against his lips to silence him, I know what he has to say. I kiss him for the last time and break it slowly, slipping the tablet into his mouth.

"I love you.." Bakura says reassuringly, swallowing the tablet. I watch as his life slowly slips away. He jerks as his heart stops. His eyelids close. That's it..hes gone..I..I killed him.

I have lost him forever. Because of Malik..because of his stupidity! I will never kiss him again. Feel his heart, when he cuddles me. I'll never hear him say I love you again. It was over so quickly. But why did it seem so long? I know it was a matter of seconds..but it seemed like an eternity..An eternity of emptiness. I lose control and drop onto Bakura's body. Sobbing uncontrollably. He was my other half. My koi. Now he's gone and with him so has a part of me. I will never live again. I am dead without him. When ones soul mate dies when it is not their time, their soul dies along with them. I have no soul. I am empty. Broken.

* * *

snif i am a sucker for yami and bakura :( I am thinking about continuing this...If you think i should please let me know. Reviews are always nice 

Enjoy Dale


	2. Who's afraid of the dark?

Well this is the second chapter OO I dunno im not guna make the chapters long unless peeps are readin it ya know. If peeps start readin it il starts increasing the length of it

Dale W: lol cos poisons rock? lol na j/k but they are pretty kl..i wrote this while i was ill is proud so its not as weird and disturbing every1 say aw..aw...well thankies pats u on the head n gives u a present

* * *

Other Half - Chapter 2

"Where am I?"

I blink trying to adjust my eyes to the blinding darkness. I have no idea how I got here. Not like that is on my mind at this moment in time. At the minute I'm too preoccupied with the question of where I am and how I can get out of here, wherever here is.

"Where am I?!" I ask again. This time screaming. Demanding an answer. Although any decent kidnapper could hear the streak of fear in my scream….I know Bakura would have. The darkness swims around me, still not leaving. No light shining into this dark filled room. The room is empty…I think. Well it suits how my life has become.

I hang my head letting a groan escape my lips. I don't feel too good. I feel groggy… Probably from being drugged or hit over the head… whichever method my kidnapper got me here with. Again..where ever here is. A door slowly creaks open. Very dull light brakes the suffocating darkness, choking me in its grip.

My head snaps up, eyes locked onto the now exposed door. Although there is now some form of light I can't see anything in the room. I have no choice but to focus all of my attention on that entrance or...maybe exit...Looking at the door made me feel less venerable. At least I can see what I'm up against. The darkness makes me feel weak and well somewhat scared. This gives me a new wave of confidence, fear slowly seeping out of my mind. I know if this light had come any later, panic would have taken over me and so would have my fear.

A figure slips into the room with stealth and speed not allowing me to catch a glimpse of them. The figure kicks the door shut and walks somewhere unknown to me as the only light source has again been removed. The room going back to its original colour of pitch black.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! Why have you brought me here?!" I yell, glaring into the darkness.

A low chuckle replied to answers my questions. I shudder upon hearing the chuckle..There wis something familiar to it, but no matter how much I try I can not place it. But I know that chuckle. How can I not recognise it..I know I should..but I can't. Maybe it's because of the darkness crushing my confidence again.

I hear a buzz of sound. A dull flicker penetrates the darkness as the room is engulfed in a green light. Finally I can see again. I gasp as my eyes widen slightly in surprise. Cold looking concrete walls are all around me. Trapping me in this room. I look around at what is in the room. Some could call them 'tools'. I would plainly call them tools of torture. Whoever has brought me here must be a sadistic bastard, as I can clearly see the layer of blood on the walls, floor and 'tools'.

Changing where I look to, my eyes land on a figure who appeared quite lean. His face was masked in shadows, preventing me from identifying him.

"Comfy?" the form sneered, hatred lacing his voice.  
"What would it matter to you?" I snap back quite pathetically.  
The lean man emitted another low chuckle and walked into the light allowing me to finally see his face.

My eyes widen again, in fact I probably look a lot like my Hikari right now. Wait Yami that is irrelevant. It's..it's what I'm seeing I should be concentrating on.

Those eyes..That face…That hair..That person..That person is..he's my koi!

Bakura throws his head back and a cruel laugh escaped his tinged blue lips. Which I missed…Those lips against mind. Stop getting distracted..damn whatever he did to get me here must be effecting me. He laughs again as he can see I'm mentally fighting with myself. This time it sends cold shivers up my spine. My hairs stand on end. This has to be a bad dream. Bakura died…I helped him..he's gone..he's been gone four 6 months now!

"Something wrong? Hmm? Yami-kun? You look..shocked.." As Bakura speaks he moves closer to me. My koi leans down and I feel his breath against my neck and ear as he whispers "alone, scared." His lips turn up into a cruel smile "empty."

* * *

Bakura-chan don't be so mean to poor yami-kun tut tut. please review if i get reviews the chapter lengths increase! 


	3. The White One is Evil

Here it is chapter 3...soooo sorry about the wait..i was ill today so i rounded it off. Tis slightly longer..more reviews i get longer ill make chapters..Aiming for three reviews for this chapter. Just want to make sure people are reading it and im not writing it for the sake..sorry y'all

* * *

Other Half - Chapter 3

"Ku..Kura…Wha'…what are you doing?" I stutter, my mind unable to process that he is back..He's back from the dead! That sentence sends an emotion of joy rushing through me but it is quickly stopped as a sense of devastation takes over. He's back..but he isn't kissing me, holding me and whispering sweet nothings into my ear..Why?

"What am I doing you ask?" He chuckles, cocking his head to one side, snowy bangs covering his eyes. "Why, I am simply getting my revenge." He pauses for a while just looking at me..calmly, for some reason I don't speak..I know that I shouldn't. In under a second his calm exterior is quickly replaced by a look of anger and repulsion. "I am getting my fucking revenge! YOU! You fucking killed me! You SLUT!" A harsh hand connects against my cheek as he said that..that insult.

"How dare you!?" I find myself yelling. "I killed you because you were in pain! YOU wanted me to!"

"I asked you to! I NEVER asked you to do that!"

"You asked me to help you! Put you out of your pain!"

"When I said that I didn't mean kill me! You fucking idiot! I wanted the RA DAMN MILLENIUM RING! IT COULD HAVE FUCKING HEALED ME! STOPPED THE PAIN AND STOPPED ME FROM DIEING AND BEING SENT TO THAT HELL CALLED THE SHADOW REALM!!!!"

Silence fills the room; I look at him, mouth wide open, unable to process what he has just told me. But…didn't he swallow the tablet…I didn't force him to..and..the ring couldn't have helped him…his light died, when your light dies you die…the ring can't fix that. None of the items can.

"S..st..stop it 'Kura..You know that isn't true. When Ryou died..you were damned..you knew that."  
"No! You thought that is what would happen. You FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Do not talk to me like that Bakura!"

"You are in no position to give orders around here."

As much as I hate to admit it..I know he is right, he has me right where he wants me, how can I give the orders around here?

A bed catches my eye, a surgical bed. I shudder as I realise that the blanket is covering a human like form..I refuse to believe it is a human. I notice Bakura look in the direction that I am looking.

"Heh, I believe you have discovered our 'friend'."  
"Friend? What do you mean Bakura? What have you done?!"

A sadistic grin crosses his face as he walks over to the bed. He wheels the bed right in front of me. The smell of blood overwhelms me and I scrunch up my nose. My Koi's pale hands grip the blanket covering the figure and yank it off of it sharply. I gasp in horror at the thing under the cover. No..not a thing..

His eyes..no incorrect Yami..He has no eyes. Oh my Ra..what has Bakura done? Where his eyes used to be were black, hollow sockets. No life..Nothing. I shudder and feel bile rising in my throat. I look at the rest of his form. Which Bakura has left naked. Probably to disgrace him in death. Cuts covered his body, weird symbols which I can't read, carved into his tanned flesh.

His stomach had obviously been cut open and stitched up roughly..a live human autopsy..I didn't even know Bakura could be that sick. I look up, back to the once, so confident face and suddenly gag. I wrench again. He has cut open his skull. His brain was on show, bits obviously torn from it. I look around the room and suddenly spot organs and bits of his brain lined up along the table. I can't hold it in anymore. The bile forces it's way out of my throat and into my mouth. Coughing I vomit on the floor, shaking with fear, confusion and betrayal.

I can hear him..laughing, so cold. His laugh, I've never heard him laugh like that before. I look back to the figure once more and my eyes widen.

"Bakura…By killing him you have damned his light!"

"That my dear 'friend' is the whole point. I wanted him to suffer. Just like he made me suffer, he knew as he was being tortured slowly to the death, that as soon as I ended his life it would be the beginning of the end for his light. Torture of his body, mind and soul."

"Where is he Bakura? What have you done with him?"

"So eager to see the little light? Fair enough. He is with us you know..alive..not sure for how much longer."

I watched Bakura as he bent down. He lifted up the undercover of the bed which was, now that I think about it, obviously covering something else. My eyes widen yet again at the figure Bakura pulls out.

He is shaking..so..so pale, for one with such a nicely tanned skin. You would not have thought he was from Egypt. He eyes..surrounded by black. I can feel it. He hasn't got much longer, the darkness is consuming him.

"Bakura let him go!"

"Afraid I can't do that Pharaoh, I want to watch him die, feel the pain of death."

I look back at the boy and my heart clenches, "Bakura he is just a child..he is 17 Bakura..He isn't the same as us! He does not deserve this. He was just as devastated when Ryou died as you were! In fact when you died he had to book himself into the shrink because he couldn't sleep! If he did sleep he was clouded by nightmares, involving you dieing and he would wake up screaming Bakura. Screaming for you! Yelling his heart out for someone to save you."

Something flickers in Bakura's eyes. Just for a brief second I saw him, I saw the real Bakura.

"No! He didn't care! None of you did! Nobody!" He grabs the poor boy by his hair and throws him onto his darks body. He begins to scream, clutching onto the lifeless form.

"Malik..Malik..Bakura..Y..you..you ba..bastard" Stuttered Marik clutching onto his dark. He was so weak..what has Bakura done?

* * *

Well..thats that..lemme know eh? 


End file.
